


A New Reputation: The Promise Rings.

by DrAwesome2000



Category: Persona 5, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Akira has balls of titanium, Akira needs love, And Makoto is happy to give him that, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hamato Thieves Universe, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Promises, Rings, Scars, but he is also a sweetheart, slight trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000
Summary: After defeating and humiliating Takahiro, Akira and Makoto finally enjoy their long-awaited Saturday night. This story follows after Chapter 4 of "A New Reputation".This story consist of safe, consensual, teenage sex. If you dislike such content, please go elsewhere.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A New Reputation: The Promise Rings.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melkechi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkechi/gifts), [MarieBoheme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/gifts).

> I decided to try my luck and write that spicy chapter. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Side Note: This is my first time writing sexual content. Please don't be too hard on me... (>.<)

Makoto will never forget her first time being intimate with Akira. It was a few days after they officially became a couple, both lovers were still waiting for Futaba to fully recover and help them to take down Medjed in two more days. So in the meantime, they both went to Akira’s attic room and had a little heart-to-heart. In that day, Makoto not only assured Akira she would help him with anything he would need. Relationship of Equals. But also, her persona, Johanna had been born anew as Anat. And most important, Makoto mustered up enough courage to share a special moment with Akira.

Their first “Intimate Study Session”.

It started with a normal make-out session. Sharing sweet kisses, tongues occasionally intertwining and sometimes nibbling their partner’s bottom lip. Then, getting carried by the heat of the moment, Makoto started to slowly remove Akira’s shirt, getting rewarded by a complete sight of his lean yet well-formed upper body. Still flustered, Makoto felt an electric ecstasy running through her body when Akira carefully removed her clothes one by one. Placing soft kisses on her milky skin, practically worshiping her gorgeous body. 

Once they were both fully naked, Makoto eased herself on the bed with Akira above her. The boy using both forearms to prevent applying his full weight on her. With a final passionate kiss, they both knew they were ready. Makoto will never forget the words she said right before they started.

_“You have taken my heart, Akira. Now, please… take the rest of me…”_

Sharing a moment of such intimacy when they just became a couple a few days ago would've been more than enough reason to say they were rushing things by A LOT. However, after everything they have been through as Phantom Thieves after Makoto joined and with the whole situation with Eiko made Makoto clear she and Akira trusted each other with their lives, so this wasn't much of a problem after all. Also, the mere idea of her sharing such a valuable moment with her boyfriend, their first time making love, the feeling of him on her, of him _inside _her, was totally exciting for her to say the least. And even though it was brief, it was one of the most beautiful and romantic moments of their lives. All the time, Akira was a perfect gentleman about it, always making sure if she really wanted this as well as making sure she was as much as comfortable as possible. And of course, they used protection.

As expected, none of them had any experience in such matters. However, they both were quite studious. And very fast learners. Every time they knew they had a chance (which was actually quite more often than they expected), either in LeBlanc or Makoto’s apartment, they kept studying the subject and practicing. And practicing. And practicing. And practicing. Gaining a considerable amount of experience.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

The second time they were intimate was during the school trip to Hawaii. Despite there was little-to-no schedule, Akira, Makoto, Ryuji and Ann had one hell of a great time there. Even Yusuke joined since his trip to L.A. was cancelled due to a persistent storm. After enjoying themselves for a nice romantic date, Akira and Makoto had the chance to sneak into the brunette’s room and enjoy each other’s physical presence. Thanks to a bit of individual research, Akira and Makoto improved considerably since their first time. Not only because Akira managed to make his queen properly enjoy her first proper orgasms, but because he saw a lot of the confident and assertive personality of Queen when making love in such a beautiful paradise as Hawaii (With protection, of course).

A night neither of them will ever forget.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Another memorable session was when Akira managed to escape from the police station thanks to Sae, Bebop and Rocksteady. Makoto was greatly saddened when seeing how badly hurt Akira ended up due to the interrogation (those dirty bastards…). When she chose to stay with Akira that night, she almost broke down in tears, realizing Akira ended in such condition thanks to her. Not only his body, but the emotional scars he's got as well for such a stressful moment. But Akira reassured her that even though the interrogation was more than awful, he survived thanks to her and now they were together once again.

Despite how crazy the suggestion was and as a way to thank whatever gods were out there for Akira to return alive, both lovers shared another intimate study session. Akira had to just lay on his back and let Makoto take care of everything. They had to go really slow and careful considering Akira’s soreness and pain, even though he had no open wounds or whatsoever. But the pleasure was more than they imagined, making that one another important and romantic experience in their lives.

Of course with protection…

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

One of the most recent ones was on Valentine’s day, right after Akira was finally released. Seeing Makoto couldn’t hide the sadness in her heart for knowing he was going back next month, Akira reassured her his return to his hometown was only temporal. He was going back in summer break and he was planning to move back to Tokyo once graduating highschool so they could spend together the rest of their lives. They started with a soft kiss. The taste of chocolate was present as much as the coffee, followed by an improvised date at Odaiba Seaside Park. Said event simply unforgettable. Before she knew, she was already laying on Akira's bed with her lover on top of her. The brunette moaning in pleasure as Akira was giving soft butterfly kisses to her neck, jawline and lips while the bed rocked at a calm pace they both loved so much. 

That night being the most passionate, sensual and unforgettable session they had yet.

And obviously, they used protection…

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

And now, both lovers were right going to Makoto’s apartment to share another session. They knew Sae wouldn’t return home until tomorrow noon, so they could enjoy themselves for the rest of the evening and the whole night. After bringing their relationship to the public and kicking Takahiro’s ass in front of almost all of the students of Shujin, Makoto (on her Queen-mode) wanted to see how much energy Akira had left after the fight. And Joker was more than happy to comply…

Holding hands, the power couple walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the assigned floor. While going up, Akira embraced Makoto with both arms, leaned his forehead with hers and gave her a sweet peck on her lips. Quickly flustered, the brunette giggled a bit and returned the peck. Quick, sweet and a bit passionate. If it weren’t for the fact they were on an elevator, she would’ve taken him right now.

Once arriving her apartment, Makoto opened the door, both lovers passing through it before the advisor closed and locked it. Once they knew they were alone and safe, Makoto embraced her arms around Akira’s neck and stepped on her tiptoes to give him a sweet kiss.

**Makoto: ** _Before we begin with our night, would you like something for dinner? ~_

Chuckling with his signature Joker-smirk, Akira returned the peck while giving her buttocks a couple soft, playful squeezes.

**Akira: **_Only if you let me help you making it. ~_

With her Queen-eyes and smile, Makoto silenced Akira with another peck while resting her left hand on her beau’s shoulder.

**Makoto: ** _Not happening. You’re my guest, it’s fair if I make dinner for both of us. Besides, it’s just some leftovers from yesterday. _

He wanted to protest a bit more, but knowing how determined his girlfriend is when her mind is set, he knew it was a waste of valuable time.

Makoto took little time preparing dinner for both of them, especially, as Makoto said, she only had to put some leftovers in the microwave. Still, they enjoyed their dinner-time sitting next to each other, talking and flirting a little as per the norm like when in their lunch-times on Shujin’s rooftop. From time to time Akira took the opportunity to take a spoonful of his food and feeding Makoto with it. The brunette flushed considerably for the action but she happily accepted nonetheless. She even took her chances to return the gesture with the same affection displayed.

Once dinner was finished in a satisfied fashion. Both lovebirds wasting no time returning with their night. In a tight but sweet embrace, they were making out already in the living room. Akira's fake glasses were already placed on the dinning table. The exchanged kisses were heated. Hungry. Needed. They were impatient to share this moment for the whole week, but there was no reason to get hasty. They had the chance to enjoy every second of this moment.

Slowly, Akira started unbuttoning her school vest. Giving sweet kisses on her neck and jawline, his breath hot and eager against her skin. Once the piece of clothing was gone and Makoto helped with his own blazer. Akira placed his hands on the hem of her own sweater and shirt. He looked up to Makoto’s eyes as if asking for permission. She responded with another hungry kiss and the thief leader quickly removed both her sweater and shirt, reveling her torso with only a modest, lacy black bra.

Akira cupped Makoto’s left check with his hand and kept kissing her with the same love and care while his other hand moved slowly down her body and gently cupped her breast through the bra. The brunette moaning softly between kisses, shivering a little in excitement for this. 

**Makoto: ** _Ok, lover-boy… It’s your turn… _

Slowly moving her hands down Akira’s body, Makoto placed them on the hem of his own upper clothing. She carefully started to remove both his sweater and shirt.

And then Akira froze…

Makoto pulled back quickly, looking at his eyes. She saw a slight moment of hesitation. Doubt. As if he was embarrassed to show her his body. Makoto quickly knew what the reason was…

**Akira: ** _Makoto, I… I’m sorry…_

Makoto sweetly cupped Akira’s cheeks with both hands and gave him a soft, reassuring peck on the lips.

**Makoto: ** _Akira, you don’t have to hide it. I’ve already seen them, remember? And you know I don’t think any less of you for that._

With his lips slowly curling into a warm smile, Akira nodded. She was right. It wasn’t the first time she saw him like this. He allowed her to remove both his sweater and shirt, revealing his lean torso. He wasn’t as muscular as Ryuji, but he was quite proud of his physical condition. It was like if ihis body was made for speed and stamina instead of brute force. But the reason Akira was hesitating a little was another.

Scars.

His whole torso was covered in a considerable number of scars. Most of them from his time in the Phantom Thieves, some others from the interrogation. A particular small burn mark on his abdomen for being stupid enough to try to fry bacon without wearing a shirt…

But the one that was sticking out the most was one on his chest. A vicious slash scar making its way from above his right pectoral and ending right in the middle of his left one (Thanks a lot, Goro Akechi. You piece of crap…).

Makoto slowly moved her right hand across said scar. Her fingertips taking their time caressing the skin in that area, feeling his warm heartbeat. It was signaling he wasn’t scared, just worried. She moved her stare back to Akira's face and there is when she found it.

Akira’s intense and rebellious dark-steely eyes were flashing not just any expression. It was **that **expression. The sadness. The vulnerability. The anxiety. The pain. Pricks of tears starting to form at the corners. Makoto clearly remembers the day that same expression was shown in Akira’s eyes. It was when Akira returned from the interrogation. And another good reason they shared their slow session. Makoto looked at her boyfriend’s eyes and she found they were sad. Anxious. Hurt. Lonely. The fact he had to remain hidden while the rest of the world thought he was dead didn’t exactly helped him either. Still, even though all of that, Makoto was 100% damn sure of one thing…

Akira Amamiya-Kurusu has one hell of a willpower.

From what she researched, a rough interrogation at the hands of the police and fifty days of solitary confinement are more than enough to break a person’s mind and soul. When she found out what they did to him in the interrogation, she was greatly saddened and enraged. But when she found out Akira was going to solitary, she was beyond terrified. She found out that even the most hardened criminals had lasting psychological damage after going through the same stuff. Suguru Kamoshida, Ichiryusai Madarame, Junya Kaneshiro are not the exception on that case. Hell, even Masayoshi Shido, who was known for being the coldest, most ruthless son of a bitch they ever met, would’ve ended up with severe psychological trauma. And with only half of the crap Akira was put through because of him! The idea of Akira's ironclad spirit breaking like an egg broke her heart. And still, if that would be the case, she would help him rebuild it without any hesitation.

However, the surprise on her, Sae, Sojiro and the other thieves was more than obvious when thanks to Master Splinter and Dr. Maruki (a therapist Akira is seeing through videocalls since he got out of Juvie), they found out Akira was almost fine. Both mental and spiritually. Sure, he is traumatized for all of that. It was understandable, nobody could be put in the wringer a few times in a fake god’s sick “_rehabilitation game_” without getting a little psychological damage. Akira has PTSD: he gets nervous whenever he gets handcuffed. Wheter it is real or fake handcuffs. Even the mere word "Handcuffs" causes him to get nervous. Not enough to make him lose total control of himself, but still pretty nervous. As well as an habit of rubbing his wrists whenever he was quite stressed. 

But compared to what even cold-hearted criminals like Shido could’ve suffered… it was practically nothing.

The most logical explanation could be one of two options:

A) He is a heartless, cold-blooded, inhuman psychopath.

B) He has (quoting Ryuji), “_Balls of effing titanium”. _

Makoto knows by experience it was definitely **NOT **the A) option.

She also knew he doesn’t show his feelings too often. For some reason, he fears either his friends would think less of him because of that or that they would consider it a burden for not being the stoic, badass leader all the time. But that would never, never happen. Everyone knows it. In fact, they all be more than happy to listen whenever he wants to open up a bit more to them. In an attempt to comfort him, Makoto leaned a little to place slow, sweet kisses on his chest, her lips giving extra attention on the slash scar. Stepping again on her tiptoes to move up his neck, jawline, cheeks to finally give him a soft innocent kiss on the lips.

**Makoto: ** _You don’t have to hide it from me, you know it… It’s not weakness. It’s the proof you **have **a heart._

Wrapping both arms around Makoto’s waist, Akira nodded and answered while his girlfriend was wiping the tear-pricks from his eyes.

**Akira: ** _I know, Makoto. I... I trust you. It’s just… it's just... I’ve been thinking…_

**Makoto: ** _About what?_

**Akira: ** _I’ve been thinking about how much important you’re for me. And how much I appreciate that you chose me as the love of your life as well as everything you did for me. And what Takahiro said before was the little extra push I needed to make up my mind about it. _

Before Makoto could say something else, Akira respectfully broke the hug and walked to the couch, where his bag was. He fished out a small royal-blue box. And walked back to her. Makoto’s eyes widened in shock when he bent down in one knee and gently too her right hand.

**Akira: ** _Takahiro was a total jackass, but he was right about one thing. It would be inappropriate for a Queen as yourself to stay with a simple Joker like me. So, I’ll make a promise to you…_

He opened the small box on the other hand and Makoto found there were two rings. Said rings were apparently made of silver. One had a “Q” letter plastered on it while the other one had a “J” letter on it. A clear reference of their codenames; Joker and Queen. Seeing her mouth and eyes wide-open in sincere shock, Akira clarified.

**Akira: ** _Before you make any wrong assumptions. These are not wedding rings. These are “Promise Rings”. _

**Makoto: ** _“Promise Rings”?_

Recovering from the shock, Makoto remembered what type of rings were those. A promise ring is a sign of commitment between two people. Often, it is the first token of a serious relationship that is just developing, but exchanging promise rings can equally be a symbol of a joint commitment which is not related to love. It can mean many things: I promise to always love you; I’m serious about you; I promise to marry you one day (but not just now); I promise to be faithful; I promise to give up smoking; I promise to be your friend always; All that stuff.

Makoto couldn’t help but wonder what Akira’s intentions were this time. But she allowed her beau to keep talking. With a warm smile, Akira pulled out the “Q” ring and spoke with a soft tone.

**Akira: ** _So this is why, Makoto Niijima… I, Akira Amamiya-Kurusu promise you I will become a man you will be proud of calling your husband… a man a wonderful Queen as yourself would be proud of having as your king._

The young man slowly placed the ring on her right ring finger. And placed a soft kiss on her hand.

**Akira: ** _This... is my promise to you…_

Makoto was at a total loss for words. And with good reason. Akira just made an important promise with her in the middle of her living room, alone, with her torso half-naked while his was scarred and fully naked. Truth to be told, it would’ve been a pretty preposterous idea, but the intimacy in the action made clear he trusted her. It made him feel loved. Hell, safe even. With a sweet smile and eyes watering a little, she lifted Akira back on his feet and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Her face burried in the crook of his neck.

**Makoto: ** _Akira… You don’t have to say such things… I don’t care if you’re a Joker or a King. You and only YOU are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. _

A bit surprised for the sudden hug, Akira asked.

**Akira: ** _So, that means… will you marry me…?_

She quickly pulled back and stared at him with a serious but curious expression.

**Makoto: ** _...after we graduate, right? _

**Akira: ** _Not exactly. I thought we first need to graduate and get stable jobs. Then, we could get married. That is... if you really want someone like me as your husband…_

Giggling a little at the slightly anxious commentary, Makoto went back to the hug with greater affection and answered.

**Makoto: ** _Of course I want you. My silly, self-less, brave, sweet-hearted Joker! _

Beaming at her for the answer, Akira returned the hug with the same love. The feeling of her warm skin against his was comfortable. Makoto smiling brightly at such a intimate moment. She raised her head and shared a soft loving kiss with Akira. And another. And another kiss. Soon, the kisses got more passionate. Slower. Hungrier. Mouths and tongues dancing passionately.

Akira’s hands, deft with lock-picks, made a quick work of her bra, revealing her modest-sized breasts. The new contact of her now exposed chest against his sent a thrilling sensation from her heart to between her legs. Both lovers were right back to their study session, more in love with each other after that little heart-to-heart.

Makoto suddenly jumps and wraps her legs around Akira’s waist. Both lovers gasped a little due to the position making their groins to rub a little against each other. The young man grabbed her right butt-cheek with one hand while the other one was at the back of her head. Makoto moves her mouth to his left ear, nibbling and suckling in the earlobe. Satisfied by the soft moans coming from her beau. She whispers with a Queen-smirk.

**Makoto: ** _If you don’t take us to my bed in the next 10 seconds… I’ll knock your cute, sexy, smug ass on the floor and take you here instead~ _

Chuckling with his own smirk, Akira answers.

**Akira: ** _I live to serve you, my Queen~ _

The eager lover-boy turns around and carefully walks with Makoto to her bedroom. It wasn’t exactly an easy task due to the brunette nibbling and kissing around Akira’s neck and collarbones. Leaving sweet kiss marks, marking him as hers and only hers. Not that it was bad or anything.

Once inside Makoto’s clean organized bedroom, Akira walks to her bed and slowly places the eager woman on it. Akira places himself on top of her, leaning on both elbows. Without releasing her grip, Makoto keeps placing kiss marks around her beau’s skin. She pulls back a little to give Akira another heated kiss. Once both lovebirds on bed, Akira started grinding against Makoto, causing the brunette to released pleasured moans between kisses.

Makoto pulled back to admire Akira’s face and body: that black, tangled mess masquerading as hair. That slightly pale skin. The soft but firm muscles on his torso. Not to mention that damn, sexy smirk. Practically a devil disguised as an angel due to his glasses. A debonair, sweet, self-less, brave and gentle devil she loved with all her heart and she knew he loved her back.

While being witness of such a beautiful misunderstood young man, Makoto looks at her right and gasps in surprise, covering her naked torso with both arms.

**Akira: ** _Is something wrong?_

The thief leader asks with pure concern for the brunette. Makoto a bit worried and pretty flustered, cocks her head to the source of her worries.

**Makoto: ** _Akira… over there…_

Akira turns his head to the indicated direction and finally understands why the sudden shyness.

**Akira: ** _Ah, crap… right._

Buchimaru. Makoto’s favorite Panda-plush. Sitting peacefully on Makoto's desk, next to her laptop. His cute eyes seemed to be staring directly at them. For some strange reason, when Makoto and Akira shared an intimate session on her bedroom, she never allowed the little panda be a witness of such passionate actions. She says she’s worried of tainting Buchi’s “innocence” and stuff like that.

Truth to be told, it was quite childish, actually. But this was an important part of the personality of the woman he loved, and Akira had no intentions of changing anything of his beloved _“Ms. Beep-Boop”_.

**Akira: ** _Don’t worry. I got this._

Before pulling away, Akira carefully takes Makoto’s braided headband and removes it slowly, holding it with such care as if it was an invaluable, extremely fragile treasure. Makoto giggled at such a sweet gesture. With another innocent peck to her lips, Akira separates from Makoto and walks to the desk. He gently takes Buchi and puts the headband on its place. Then, he walks to the living room. He places the plush-panda on the couch in front of the T. V. and turns it on, directly in a music channel. This way, Buchi will be unable to hear any nasty sounds from his owner’s room. After that, Akira quickly rummages his bag, fishes out a condom and calmly walks back to his lover.

He found Makoto still on the bed. The brunette already kicking her shoes off.

**Makoto: ** _Everything good?_

Akira gives a polite salute with a bow and speaks with a clear Joker-smirk on his face.

**Akira: ** _No need to fear, my Queen. For once again, Buchi-Kun’s innocence is safe~ _

She chuckles a little as Akira was placing himself again on top of her. The sudden warmth from their bodies together being more than welcome for her. With a few more lovely pecks, Akira places his fingers on the waistline of her skirt. And with a slow, soft motion, he removes her skirt, pantyhose and panties at the same time. Her beautiful, milky body now fully exposed for Akira.

_“Beautiful…” _It was the only thing he could thought right now. Once the raven-haired boy removed his shoes and pants, Makoto wraps her arms around Akira’s neck and delivers more heated, needed kisses. She slowly moves her right hand down her lover’s body. Caressing the scarred skin on his chest, arms and stomach. The soft but well-formed abs. She takes a chance to give his ass-cheek a soft squeeze. And she finally caresses the tip of his now tented dark-grey boxers.

Akira groans, feeling a slight, shock of pleasure running through his body for the lovely soft touch. As response he slowly runs his right hand down Makoto’s body. Soft moans were released from Makoto’s mouth as he feels the soft skin on her neck, collarbones, breasts, stomach, and finally reaching between her legs. He instantly found she was already slick with arousal.

**Akira: ** _You’re so soft… _

He says as he places soft kisses on her neck.

**Makoto: ** _...And you’re so hard._

Queen’s teasing response makes Akira chuckle in amusement and return the tease.

**Akira: ** _Hey, that’s your fault~_

They share another passionate kiss. Akira slowly pulls away from his girlfriend so he could remove his boxers. Meanwhile, Makoto places a finger on her chin as if in thought, but she was actually gazing upon Akira’s now uncovered manhood. From what she learned in school due to sex-education, an average man’s size is about 13.5 cm. But Akira surpassed said size by about 2.5 cm. It wasn’t the first time she saw it, of course. But she always was amazed at how something so simple made her go nuts with pleasure.

Akira in the meantime, rips the aluminum foil and puts the condom on. The restrictive latex protecting his entire length. He places himself back on Makoto and with a final kiss with tongues intertwining he says.

**Akira: ** _Let’s go slow, ok? I want every last second of it to last forever…_

The brunette gives a weak nod and a pleading look. Her reddish-brown eyes practically glowing, begging for the moment.

**Makoto: ** _Please, Akira… I want you… I want to make love with you…_

That was the only answer the trickster needed. Slowly he guided his rod inside Makoto. During their first time, they both felt quite an uncomfortable pain at first. But as they were practicing, the pain was rapidly replaced by a delicious feeling that sends sparks all over their skin.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Makoto moaned softly as her slit received Akira’s manhood. Once fully inside her, Akira started moving his hips, pulling out and thrusting insider her with a calm motion. Mouths and tongues were dancing nonstop without breaking eye contact. Breathing between kisses. Their movements were slow. Needed. Sensual. The couple trying to enjoy every last second of it.

If somebody could see them right now, they would think they were seeing a long love-making scene in a romantic movie of something similar. Makoto’s hands moving constantly from Akira’s hair to his shoulder blades, softly scratching his back, squeezing softly his ass from time to time (he LOVES when she squeezes his ass!) before finally having her left hand gripping his hair and the right hand on his ass. Akira moving from kissing her to nibbling and grazing with his teeth her neck and collarbones as she does the ame with his neck.

As instinct started to possess them, Akira gradually increased the pace of his thrusts. Makoto, moaning louder thanks to said action, moved her hips so he could reach that sensitive spot of hers. The thief advisor leaving more kiss marks on Akira’s neck and jaw line before returning with their dancing mouths. Akira breaks the kiss to lean his forehead against Makoto’s, keeping eye contact while still thrusting her womanhood.

**Akira: ** _My Queen… please, tell me… tell me how you feel… _

Without breaking eye contact, Makoto gives her beau a hungry full kiss. She whispers on his mouth her full emotions. Her breath warm and welcome against his own mouth.

**Makoto: ** _Akira… my sweet Joker… you feel so good… so amazing… I love you… I don’t need a king in my life… I only want you…_

The pace of his thrust increased even more. A clear signal he was close. He needed to hold on enough to make sure Makoto finished first. It was an important rule of Akira’s: his Queen **always** comes first!

**Akira: ** _Makoto… I… I’m gonna… _

**Makoto: ** _Yes! Please, do it…! I want you to come…!_

She moaned as she signaled she was close as well. The brunette locked her Queen-eyes with her boyfriend's as her left hand softly pulled a handful of his fluffy messy hair and her right hand gave his ass another affectionate squeeze (God, he truly loves when Queen grabs his ass when making love!). 

**Makoto: ** _Akira… please come… come for me… come inside me… please…!_

Akira was actually pleased to hear it. It was strange for her to say it, though. Perhaps it was the primal need to reproduce combined with the immeasurable amount of sexual delight they were going through right now. Akira was wearing a condom and Makoto took her pill for extra measure. But the need was still there. With one final thrust, both lovers groaned at unison as they managed to reach their climax together. Makoto tightening the grip on Akira’s hair and ass as he finished. Even with the condom on, she could feel every rope of his seed filling her. Such warmth always a beloved one for her. 

Breathing heavily, once they returned from their high, both lovers spent several minutes communicating their mutual affection with a sloppy, hungry but loving make-out session. Makoto still grinding her hips a little against Akira’s, trying to help him remain hard. The lovers finally pulled away. A thin, almost invisible thread of their combined saliva connecting their mouths. Gasping a little while a beautiful crimson covered their faces.

With a warm, satisfied smile, Akira gazed upon Makoto’s face. Even with the sweat and how messy her hair got after the sex, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

**Makoto: ** _So… how was it? Was it like Valentine’s?_

Akira gave her another soft peck before responding.

**Akira: ** _Nope. Even better than Valentine’s._

Both lovers laughed softly. Feeling he was now softening, Akira needed to act.

**Akira: ** _I’m pulling out, ok?_

She just nodded. Slowly, Akira pulled out of her, the action causing another pleasure moan from both of them. As Akira got up from the bed and turned around he felt a sudden _“Smack” _on his left buttock. It was unexpected but sweet at the same time. He turned around to see Makoto (still on Queen-mode) who with a pleasured smirk gave him a sweet smack on his ass. Both lovers laughed at the action as he checked the condom in case there was any leaks. There was plenty of his seed inside, but all captured. He tied it up and properly disposed it. 

Once that was taken care of. He came back to the bed with Makoto and pulled the sheets to cover them up to their necks. Snuggling as close as possible, enjoying each other’s warmth and closeness.

**Makoto: ** _Wait, that’s right!_

Makoto gasped a little as if she just remembered something important. Akira stared at her with quite a bit of curiosity.

**Akira: ** _Hm… What is it?_

**Makoto: ** _Hold a moment. I’ll be back in a second._

Untangling from the warm embrace, Makoto got up from the bed. As she was planning to walk out of the living room, she suddenly felt a soft “_Smack_” on her right buttock. Deadpanned, she turned around to see that Akira just softly smacked her ass.

**Akira: ** _Now we’re even~_

He said with his signature Joker-smirk. Both lovers broke in laughter again after that.

**Makoto: ** _Ok, lover-boy. I’ll be right back._

She turned around and walked to the living room. Purposefully swaying her hips a little back and forth. Akira gazing upon her soft, round ass. Akira had no problem admitting he loved everything about Makoto, virtues and flaws (nobody is perfect, ok?). But if he had to make a top ten of his most favorite physical parts of her, her ass would take #3. #2 would’ve been taken by her gorgeous reddish-brown eyes. And #1 would be for that beautiful smile formed in her lips whenever she was happy.

After a couple of moments, Makoto returned with a familiar piece of jewelry: The silver ring with the “J” letter on it. As he sat up on the bed, Akira wondered what was she planning as she returned to bed and kneel in front of him.

**Makoto: ** _Akira. Even though I don’t need you to make any changes to yourself, I seriously appreciate the promise you made to me. Thus, I must answer your promise with one of my own._

She took Akira’s right hand and slowly placed the ring on his ring finger.

**Makoto: ** _Akira Amamiya-Kurusu. I, Makoto Niijima, promise you no matter what, I will always support you and fight alongside you. As a woman you will be proud to have as your wife and partner in life. As a woman you will be proud to call your queen. Of course after we graduate and find stable jobs._

Akira's lips slowly curled into a soft smile while tiny tear-pricks were again forming in the corners of his eyes. He hugged Makoto and gave her a thankful kiss on the lips. Both lovers then took turns to speak.

**Akira: ** _I shall stay with you in your brightest and darkest days…_

**Makoto: ** _In health and illness… _

**Akira: ** _In fortune and disgrace… _

**Makoto: ** _In happiness and sadness…_

Now they spoke at unison.

_“But most important…”_

_“No matter the place…”_

_“No matter the time…”_

_“I shall always stay by your side…”_

_“This… is my promise to you…”_

Sealing the vow with a long chaste kiss, Akira and Makoto returned to bed. Pulling the sheets up to their shoulders. Makoto’s head resting peacefully on Akira’s chest. His warm, relaxed heartbeat managing to make her yawn a little. With a last goodnight kiss, Makoto was rapidly falling asleep.

She managed to hear one more thing before peacefully going to dreamland.

_“Makoto... _ _Thank you… for everything…”_

**Author's Note:**

> The sexual content may not be overly explicit, but I'm rating this on E just to play it safe.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day. 
> 
> :)


End file.
